


Watcher

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: He draws near them, helping them, except for one.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Seth Wilson, Jay Merrick & Brian Thomas | Hoody & Seth Wilson & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Seth Wilson & Jessica Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I still think about Marble Hornets. I'm kind of obsessed, but not obsessed. :/ LOL. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

The forest was drenched in darkness when he left its confines. He didn’t normally enter the fray like the rest, but he wanted too in this moment. He allowed the others to be his eyes, but he would be the one who got close to them, to speak to them in his own way.

He walked along the street until he knelt down in the middle, away from the yellow light that touched the greying asphalt. Everything else faded out besides a small bit of space, the camera glitched, and he wasn’t able to properly use it.

It didn’t matter.

She was here.

She was lying on her side.

Dirt stained her paper thin skin, cold in the dark, away from the light. She was not meant to go near as she did, not like the others.

She woke up, blinking brown eyes at him as she slowly sat up. She stared at him, almost in an unusual way. It wasn't exactly familiarity, unlike the others.

He placed a finger against his mouth for her to be still, to be quiet.

 _It_ was close by. _It_ watched them. _It_ listened to them.

“Where’s...Jay?” she asked, her voice quiet, croaky even. She hasn’t used her voice in sometime. How long has _it_ kept her?

He didn’t answer her. He had no reason to answer her. Instead, he tossed her one of the tapes, and those would be more than he could ever say to her.

She stared at it, her eyes glistening, her hands shaking. “Where’s Sarah?” she asked him. Maybe she did recognize him. “Where’s...Amy?”

The names were familiar enough, and they brought memories he would rather not recall.

Instead, he placed his finger against his lips and stood up. She watched him as he backed away, and she was in pain again, her scream was muffled by the darkness that enveloped her, but before she could fade away, she reached for the tape and pocketed it as her voice fell away into shadow.

When he left, knowing _it_ stayed in step with him, he made his way through the streets as the darkness flickered in and out around him. He came across someone strange out on the street, he knew _it_ wanted him to see him. He moved in an erratic way, as if confused by his own body, his own mind, and the situation he was now in.

The world they stood in was not their own.

How long has _it_ kept him?

His face was covered in a mask that looked close to a skull. He was thin and gangly, as if he were to blow in the wind and fade into the night sky.

“Shh…” he said, drawing close to him.

He realized his appearance and moved back, growling in the back of his throat, moving in an almost twitchy manner. He was too erratic. Losing himself. Too early.

He watched him for so long that he didn’t realize that a part of him was still there. Alive in some way. It crowded a portion of fear and obedience inside of him, made him a pawn, a pet.

“Shh…” he shushed quietly.

He carefully reached out for him, holding a tape in his hand for him to take. He didn’t come close enough until it was set on the ground. The trust was laid out as he moved away, and watched as the skull figure stepped close and took it in his hand.

 _It_ was so close that the skull writhed painfully on the ground.

The next time he was able to come across allies was in the woods. The darkness fading away into a yellow and orange light of day, the autumn leaves on the ground covered most of the green, while the trees were hardly bare.

He stood in the woods. Listening to the crunch under his feet, then he came to a stop and stared straight ahead. He didn’t really recall his own appearance in awhile, but looking at the one far from where he stood, he didn’t think the yellow hooded one didn’t either.

He was threatening in his stance, unmoving, a wild thing, quiet in the trees. They knew each other well, a compromise in the silence, and without doing anything else besides taking out a tape from his pocket. He tossed it to the figure, and the second he caught it, they were both whisked away.

 _It_ never allowed them close enough to one another. _It_ was angry when they did. Breaking some kind of strange law as their sense of self was stripped away.

The next is different. No tape for him, but he did find paper and a black pen. He wrote down the instructions of where he’d be able to find the others, to find Jay, Jessica, and the hooded one. If he knew how to read the code written on the paper, then he’ll succeed in this game they were playing.

Once he placed it inside his mail box, he peeked inside through the window, and caught him...Tim, on the phone, talking about work. He was the most normal one, the least affected, but the one who was somehow more than the rest of them.

And the last...the last…

The anger inside of him burned him, it was painful, made him seethe in the dark hood he wore. He took out a marker from his pocket. A red marker. He drew on the front door, on the papers inside, he broke the tapes, the stupid obsessive drawers. He wrote his name several times.

_ToTheArk._

There was movement coming from the front door, and he hid in the hall, waiting for his moment. Whatever fear he possessed, he no longer had it in him anymore. Another thing stripped from him.

And when he came into view, the curse under his breath, the red marker stabbing into pale thin skin, he wrenched the _favorite_ to the ground. He wanted to do what he had done to him.

The anger was different when he came upon him, when he stood there, growling like an animal. As if somehow they’d merge simply because how oddly similar they were, yet not in the least.

There was more. So much more.

“Seth!” he screamed. “I should’ve killed you, I should’ve made sure you were dead, you and Tim, and Brian!”

He ignored his screams as he escaped the house, as _It_ appeared in the threshold, watching them both. A screeching sound in his ears, a burning in his limbs.

He escaped in the darkness, but the darkness belonged to _It._

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write something from Seth's pov. I didn't really want him to talk cause I figured he would have lost his sense of self like Brian did, and Jay when he's in the Skully form. I wanted Jay to be in a way...new, so he wasn't really aware of himself. Seth had to be careful. Brian is too aware of Seth. Tim wants to be ignorant. And Alex...is Alex. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
